


Bang You Like A Drum

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Josh, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Josh, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is an omega who goes into heat on stage. Niall is the only alpha in the band, and the one that Josh is in love with, and he doesn't want Niall to know. Too bad Devine, just too bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang You Like A Drum

He wasn’t freaking out. No, he really wasn’t.

Alright, he was.

He knew that being on stage banging away on a drum set for three hours tends to raise your body temperature but what he didn’t foresee was that his suppressants would be burned up faster. His body heat rising and burning off the chemicals that were supposed to subdue what was happening to him. He could feel it prickle against his skin, the tingle inside his tunnel and how very tight his jeans were becoming.

Josh was going into heat. And it was a week early at that!

He huffed out a breath, desperately trying to ignore the urge to touch himself. That primal desire that told him to get off and do it multiple times. He could feel his hole moisten with slick and he was thankful he sweat anyway cause when he stood up he knew his jeans on his ass would be damp.

Only a few more minutes to go and their set was finished and Josh could run off and find suppressants. Maybe he could even ask Liam or Louis (the other two omegas) if they had any. They hadn’t had a heat cycle in a while, always promptly taking their pills and when it was supposed to happen they’d just wank a bit more or fuck their alphas more frequently (Louis had Harry and Liam had Zayn).

The only other alpha was Niall and the drummer whimpered a little bit because he knew that Niall fancied him and if he even caught a whiff of Josh, he’d be done for. No omega can resist an alpha when they’re in heat with the desire to be knotted so deep seated in their brains and bodies. Craving, yearning, begging to be filled with cock and a knot and gallons of semen.

Just their life really.

He was thankful there weren’t any other alphas in the band-Sandy and Dan were betas-and he could easily get away and take care of himself with a toy or something and maybe if he could get a suppressant fast enough he’d forego the whole thing and just need a wank or two.

Soon the show finished, the boys took their final bows as Josh ran, fucking ran, off the stage. His blood pumping hard and heart hammering in his chest just needing air, needed to breathe. He tried to ignore his ever wet hole that made a soft squish as he careened outside and into the band’s bus where all the people who actually played instruments resided.

He was safe.

He quickly took a shower washing off the sweat from the show, thankful for the cold spray that dulled his skin and he scrambled around with a soft pout looking for his own pills. He found the bottle.

Empty.

He would just wait until he was at the hotel and ask Liam or Louis if they had any, he’d be fine.

Blasting the AC in the bus he could relax but one very pretty alpha with dyed hair kept popping into his head. Josh adored Niall for sure, there was this unspoken mutual attraction between the two of them but neither really had the balls to do anything about it. Everyone teased them about it, almost relentlessly actually and the two would blush and look at each other after the constant beration of “You should just get together already.” “You both fancy each other, Josh needs an alpha anyway.” “It’s gonna happen sooner or later, mark my words.”

The door opened to the bus as he puddled on the couch, it was Sandy, “Jesus mate, you reek.”

“I know, fuck, it’s bad man.” Josh said huskily. The heat was getting to him, his desire was building at an alarming rate, the last bits of his suppressants now dissolving in his blood and disappearing quickly.

“Well why don’t we call over Ni eh? Could give you a nice knot.” Dan came from behind and wiggled his eyebrows. Josh whimpered and felt his hole squeeze out some slick, the mere thought of a knot-especially Niall’s-had him wanting to claw his skin off.

“Fuck both of yous.”

“Nah mate, we couldn’t satisfy you.” Sandy winked at him this time. Sometimes he hated his band mates.

XXXX

Back at the hotel he had gotten lucky. He had sent off a text to both Louis and Liam asking if they had any spare suppressants until he could get a refill, Liam came swooping in like the angel he really was.

Josh padded over to the door and was met with a softly smiling Liam, “Hey mate, here you go. Hitting you hard?”

Liam knew that feeling of going into heat. Louis did too. It was almost unbearable and the first couple of times you get it is torturous, that god damn need to be fucked so many times you came dry and it actually started to hurt. Damn hormones. He nodded and gratefully took the pills offered to him and walked back inside to chase them with some water and Liam promptly left telling him they should kick in in a few hours, just have to wait it out.

Josh figured he might want a wank or something but right now he could cope with it. The cold air of the room calming his nerves and soothing his skin as he waited for the pills to kick in. The room was silent and he liked it like this, the dull hum of the AC under the window and his own steady breathing. He’d be okay.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” He said not thinking. He figured it was Liam coming to check up on him or something and he was rather comfortable in the bed. Josh also didn’t feel like moving since every brush of the fabric against his skin made his dick throb and his hole leak and he sort of regretted stripping down to his boxers, but it was so damn hot and the extra layers did nothing good for his very hard and sensitive nipples either.

He heard the door open and then an accent that made every muscle in his body shiver. An Irish accent.

“Josh mate, was wondering if you-“ then it stopped.

He took a deep breath cause there was Niall in his room, feet away from him and here he was internally begging for the Irish lad’s knot. Not only for that but for Niall period, he always wanted Niall.

He turned his head to see Niall’s jaw set hard and shutting the door behind him, his nostrils flared and what looked like something growing in his shorts. Something that made him bite his lip staring at it as it swung beneath the fabric.

“Ni-niall, please go.” He whined out because he didn’t want this beautiful boy to see him like this. Desperate and needy but he couldn’t exactly fight. Even Niall’s presence-and his smell-was pinning him to the bed against his will.

“We both know I can’t do that love.” He said lowly but it was soft, caring. Niall approached the bed and sat down gingerly upon it, he looked calm but his pale skin was flushing tinting his cheeks pink, his just showered damp hair fluttering slightly in the air from the AC.

“We can’t.” Josh whispered out. Every instinct right now telling him to take Niall, get his knot, make the bond and have his alpha. Finally have his Niall. It was inevitable that the two would mate and bond but Josh didn’t think it would happen so soon. And definitely not during a heat cycle.

“Why not? You’re in heat and I can’t leave you now. You smell too damn good, it’d kill me to walk out that door.” Niall leaned forward and made to straddle Josh, the drummer’s dick now firmly pressed against him, he moaned at the relief of pressure.

His blue eyed friend leaned down so that they were eye to eye, blue was almost black and Josh could taste Niall on his tongue, the pheromones he gave off as an alpha was pungent and smelled of soap and sex and man. Everything Josh needed right now. Niall was everything he ever needed.

“Niall. I-it hurts.” He whined out as Niall brought their lips together. His face crumpled feeling soft pink against his own, the younger slipped his tongue into Josh’s mouth and felt calloused hands run up his side making him shiver with need.

They slowly kissed, Josh’s skin on fire and his brain yelling at him moremoremore and knotknotknot as rough hands worked over his skin making his dick pulse painfully pressed into his hip. He inhaled Niall’s scent, it made his hole produce more slick so that now the crease of his cheeks was slippery and his body was telling him what he needed. What nature intended to do.

The Irish boy pulled up and smiled softly, kissed Josh’s nose, “I’ve been waiting ages to do that. What hurts baby? I’ll take care of it.” He was so tender with one hand carding through brown locks of hair and Josh knew that Niall was his. Every fiber of his being screaming for one lad and that lad was Niall.

“Everything, please Niall I-I need your knot.” He said softly.

“Okay love, hold on.” Niall kissed him one more time, Josh’s body reacted accordingly and he came in his boxers. Thick spurts of cum soaking the front of his underwear, Niall ground down onto his dick while it pulsed then raised one eyebrow.

“S-sorry. Just when you kissed me…” Josh trailed off. Finally some of the edge taken off, he thought to himself if he could bust like that just from a kiss and some pressure to his dick, wonder what he could feel when Niall finally knotted him.

The younger began kissing down Josh’s chest, massaging the squishy fabric of his cum soaked boxers making the drummer buck his hips up into the touch as Niall swirled his tongue around a nipple then gently bite it making Josh emit a high pitched sound from his throat. The Irish boy continued his southward conquest as he kissed and lapped at Josh’s stomach and chest, the boxers being pulled down with one hand and finally his dick was set free.

It was seven inches long and sticky with cum, a few ropes of it dangling from the foreskin covered tip and soaking the hair around the base. Niall kissed and bit down on Josh’s hipbone as he removed the bloke’s underwear hearing a wet slop sound when it hit the floor.

Niall growled, actually fucking growled, as he split open Josh’s legs, his hole soaking wet and bubbling out his slick. Begging for Niall to enter him. To knot him. Bond him.

“Fuck, you smell so damn good Josh.” Niall muttered out as he inspected his claim, the pink muscle was puffy and looked almost painful to the touch but as he wiggled two fingers against it Josh whimpered again. A soft pathetic cry with his lip caught between his teeth.

The drummer wasn’t expecting to have his dick wrapped in warmth though, opening his eyes he saw Niall bobbing his head up and down his shaft, the cum from his first orgasm loading around Niall’s pretty lips, the feel of his tongue around his now unsheathed head was blissful and warranted. He felt the Irish boy hum around his length as he continued to suck him, low vibrations rumbling through his body as he was continuously sucked off, could feel Niall’s warm breath against the cooling puddles of cum around his groin.

His back arched when the fingers tickling his entrance sunk in, all the way to the knuckle in came rough fingers that rubbed delicious friction to his walls. He came again.

“Niall!” Josh strangled out and nearly choked the boy as his dick pushed to the back of his throat and he shot less amounts but just as hot cum down Niall’s throat, he heard him gulp it down with perfect fingers slowly touching his innards and rubbing across his prostate that hardened and throbbed with each pulse of his dick.

Niall pulled off and let out a breathy laugh, “Like it when you yell me name babe.” He stabbed particularly hard to Josh’s sweet spot, another fucking orgasm.

It striped Niall’s chin then bubbled out almost completely clear liquid as his body shook with the joy, the feeling of his alpha-not yet but soon enough-deep inside him making his tunnel produce more slick, the scent of Niall being dominant was making the AC completely useless as he felt nothing but heat. His own, Niall’s body and the urge to be filled.

He needed Niall’s knot and that bond. He was worried with this finally happening that the suppressants Liam gave him would wear off. He figured to hell with it, if he was going to have a heat cycle, he had Niall to help him.

“Ni, please. Need your knot so bad baby. Fucking please!” He begged to his alpha, he felt a third finger slip inside his hole, the rim easily allowing the stretch and the sheets not only dampened by sweat but also cause his slick was oozing from his ass, thick and clear and Josh’s scent condensed.

“Want me to fill you up with my babies Josh? Fuck you and spread you on this knot?” Niall was teasing him, he knew it. The feel of coarse fingers massaging and stretching open his rim and tunnel was having the lad’s eyes roll back in his head. Everything felt good already but with Niall, his beloved Niall, deep inside him and scissoring him open he was on the verge of yet another orgasm.

“Y-yes Ni, knot me. Fuck I can’t take it. Need it baby, need it!” He whimpered out and breathed a sigh of relief mixed with urgency as the Irish lad slipped out of his hole and sucked on his slick coated fingers. Josh bit his lip watching Niall stand from the bed, his dick now tenting his shorts and removed them along with his shirt in less than three seconds.

Now Niall was already a sexy beast, his abs so pale but his nipples so pink, that wide bellybutton with the dark trail of hair that lead down to his crotch. That’s what made Josh’s eyes bug out. Niall was fucking huge.

Not too long, probably the same size as Josh in length but it was like there was a forearm sticking from between his thighs, the massive appendage standing straight out but curved slightly to the right. His pale skin so starkly showing the deep blue veins that ran up the shaft to end near his foreskin, he had a thick one too. Probably added a good deal of width to his already massive cock. Josh nearly cried with ecstasy just seeing it.

The most beautiful cock he’d ever seen.

The head was smooth and shiny, a bit red with how long Niall hadn’t touched himself and he pumped it a few times making Josh ride his ass into the bed, imploring for that thick dick to spread him open. He watched as Niall continued to tug on himself, “You ready J?”

Josh nodded as he saw the formation of Niall’s knot swelling, like the size of a golf ball cut in half on either side of his base, he could only imagine how much bigger it would actually get.

Niall settled in between Josh’s spread legs, his foreskin pulled back showing off that ultra sensitive skin that would normally be covered but now it was vibrant and ready to plunder, Niall leaned forward and the drummer hissed in delight feeling that ample head press against his hole.

“Here we go.” Niall uttered out and then sank in.

Josh had never felt pleasure like that before. He had had his fair share of toys inside him for sure but this was something epic, his body taking in all of Niall’s girth, the blood pumping in the boy’s dick, his walls shaking as Niall sank deeper, deeper, deeper….

Until he bottomed out, he could feel the swell of Niall’s knot inside him, the thumping of it, that thin skin ready to expand and fill him. Finally fucking fill him to the brim. He came again.

“Oh god Niall!” Josh cried out as his hole and tunnel had to accommodate his alpha’s width and almost swollen knot, the pressure of it so great against his sweet spot. His cock barely dribbled out his sperm, it spewing out to tacky his already damp pubes.

“Fuck Josh, so fucking hot.” Niall moaned out as his body shook, the slight movements making every nerve in Josh’s body-especially his ass-quiver with bliss. The boy began to slowly rock his hips, the squelch of slick loud in the room as his cock and knot was slipping in and out of the older man’s hole.

They’re bodies slapped and tongues bathed in each other’s mouths as the two fucked. Niall was relentless in his pounding, the stretch of Josh around his dick and then over his knot was taut and scorching and more slick pushed out to drip and plummet from his balls onto the sheets under them.

The bed was soaked in nothing but Josh and Niall’s scent, the smell of sex replaced the oxygen in the room, Niall’s chest flushed red and his back just as red with nails being dragged down it. Josh gripped Niall’s ass and pulled him in so deep, deeper than they already had. He looked up with his breath panting and chest heaving, Niall was much the same, “Knot me. Please Niall.”

He pleaded with his eyes and his words, he needed that knot and needed that bond. Finally tied to Niall in more ways than one.

Niall kissed him gently then, their tongues creating a dance only the two could ever move to as Niall started to move his hips so that his knot was constantly inside Josh but moving around, stretching the rim and walls in a circular motion and it began expanding. Niall was to finally knot Josh.

“Josh, it’s c-coming.” He stuttered out as his orgasm was building. Tying himself to Josh for life, them being connected.

“Niall, oh god!” Josh’s back arched as Niall expanded inside him. His knot swelling to the size of a baseball and locking them together. He felt the pressure inside his own ass, so unbelievable he came again, his cock slit now just opening but nothing came out, his balls completely drained of cum.

Niall’s weren’t though. His knot exploded and within seconds his orgasm came slamming through his body, Josh’s walls tensing and squeezing the thin skin of his knot and milking the cum from his cock. He pulsed and shot thick spurts of his spunk into his newly made mate. He had to make the bond.

Falling forward he latched his teeth around Josh’s nipple and bit down, bit down fucking hard as his cum continued to spew forth and fill up a whimpering and much more satisfied drummer. Josh felt the skin break around his nipple and the air changed, their bodily needs shifted. They bonded.

“Ni…” Josh whispered out. His heart tugging in the direction of the boy inside him, the one filling him up with cum.

Niall made a soft sound as his body arched up but bent over, his back and body looking almost like “U” as he held his teeth firmly into Josh’s chest and his dick continued to dump load after load of his spunk, the volume increasing with each spurt, his own cum now in small waves around his tip and shaft. He filled Josh up like it was the last thing he could do.

They stayed like that, with Niall breathing heavy through his nose and his dick still spilling forth into his new mate, his Josh, while the omega now bonded reveled in the absolute joy of being completed. And to Niall of all people.

Niall’s hips jerked forward minutely a few times making Josh cum once more-his dick painful now-and he felt his passage and belly swell with Niall’s cum, the thick white liquid pushing against his every surface from inside. Then Niall collapsed atop him, his teeth finally letting go of the bruised skin around his nipple and settled onto his chest.

Josh softly smiled running his hands through his alpha’s hair, both their breathing evening out as Niall continued to release inside him, “You alright love?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, yeah. Fuck this is intense.”

Josh smirked and pulled Niall’s face up by his chin to reconnect their lips, something slow and gentle between them as Niall’s orgasm was finally diminishing, twenty minutes he was locked inside his omega, claiming him.

He finally softened and slipped out, most of his cum now pouring out of Josh’s ass even though the drummer was desperately clenching but to no avail, Niall was so wide he left him practically gaping.

Niall got up, “Hold on babe, I’ll clean you up.” and walked into the bathroom to where the faucet began running.

Then the door to the room opened, Liam with Zayn behind him and even Harry as well, “Hey Josh, just wanted to see how-“

But Liam’s voice stopped and three sets of eyes widened seeing Niall walking out, completely naked, dick soft but swinging and shiny between his thighs. They all put two and two together.

“Fucking finally.” Zayn mumbled out and pulled a stuttering Liam who kept apologizing and a giggling Harry from the room.

Walking back to the bed, Josh red with embarrassment but so fucked out he couldn’t care, Niall spoke up, “So uh, guess they know we’re together now.”

“Looks like it.” Josh replied with barely a sound, he was so tired now. Even as Niall wiped the sweat and copious amounts of semen from his body and even washed his hole, he was boneless. Satisfied, knotted and bonded.

“My room babe?” Niall asked sweetly since neither one really wanted to ferment in their own juices.

“Definitely.” Josh nodded and upon standing heatedly kissed Niall like it was his duty in life. If he just so happened to bend over on the bed and beg for his knot again before they left, well, Niall wouldn’t deny that.


End file.
